Albus Potter
by albuspotter21
Summary: next generation. back at hogwarts. but not the same story. Albus Potter, named after 2 famous headmasters, and looking exactly like his famous dad, could feel anything but famous when he starts his first year at hogwarts. in fact it sucked before it began
1. run

**A/N: Alright Folks we know you've wanted it so we've brought! An almighty sequel to Harry Potter dun dun dunnnn ALBUS POTTER**

**...did I just see you roll your eyes?!?!?**

**Moving on. This is a colab. Fanfiction written by two heavy fans of both HP and XD check out our real profiles if you dare**

**Blacksta1n : (that's me, writer of chap1) specializing in anime stories, mostly yaoi... heh, Naruto, -Man and soon to upload some Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Fuzyhead21 : (wicked head of fuzz, writer of chap 2) specializing in the almighty twilight series!**

**So as you can probably tell by now, together we are writing a story all about Albus' life at Hogwarts and home aka the next generation. We will do this by taking it in turns to write a chapter. Don't worry, it is a comedy- but it's not crack. We have a base plot to follow so fear not.**

He was young... he was small; scrawny with ridiculously messy brown hair, lovely green eyes. He was the spitting image of his father. And grand father for that matter.

And he was running for his life.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH HELLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" running through the house with his arms flailing in the air, he slipped on the tiles but grabbed the wall for support and continued his flight for life.

"GET BACK HERE. IM GONNA KILL YOU!!" a malicious voice reached his ears recreating his screams.

"NO IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE. LET ME REACH PUBERTY!" He screamed to his pursuer, looking over his shoulder. This was his fatal mistake; as he suddenly ran into a wall that, he swore to himself, was not there before. Before he had a chance to push off and run away again a heavy force rammed into his back pushing the air from his lungs – "oof."

"ahahahaha..." His pursuer snickered into his ear; "I have you now, you will pay my- WHAA!!!!"

The weight was removed from behind the scruffy haired boy and he timidly turned around to see his older brother dangling in mid-air by his ankle. A small smile of victory (even though he didn't do anything) formed on his lips.

"James! Be nicer to your brother! It's his first day tomorrow; we can't have you breaking every bone in his body!"

"Dad!" The young boy previously pinned to the wall ran and hugged his father... Who looked exactly like him, only bigger. "You saved me!"

"Oof" the upside down boy was released from the air's grasp and he fell to the floor with a thud. Getting up and dusting himself off; he fixed his little brother with a murderous glare. The smallest one whimpered and buried his face deeper into his father's clothing.

"Seriously James what could Albus have done to provoke such violent behaviour?" James turned his glare from his brother to his dad and muttered almost incoherently; "I caught him touching my broomstick."

_Sigh_ "that's not that-"

"He was gonna ride it!" he yelled pointing accusingly at Albus.

"No I wasn't! I swear I wasn't. I wouldn't! It's suicide!"

"It's suicide just looking at it. That was my birthday present!"

"Okay I think we should just calm down now-" Harry was trying to, unsuccessfully, tone down what had suddenly become a shouting match.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't get so antsy over it"

"Just 'cause you break everything you touch snot nose!"

"Least I don't have brooms for girlfriends troll breath!"

"-ahhh stop now guys come on-"

"Well at least I'm getting taller shrimpy" James was finding it difficult to insult his younger brother without insulting his dad as well, and it wasn't easy. But he'd hit a nerve- Albus knew he was short for his age. It wasn't exactly a secret. But he didn't like people putting it out so openly all the time.

There was a sudden pause as the atmosphere turned icy and the smaller dopple-ganger's shoulders were shaking.

"Oh look at that, I smell bacon shall we go now?" Harry said, taking advantage of the short silence, finally since James was calming down after feeling he'd won.

"Mmm whatever." Albus mumbled not looking up from the floor and walking between his father and brother to get to the kitchen/dining room, the other two followed behind him whispering.

"I think that was a bit harsh James. You know he doesn't like those comments."

"Yes I know. But he knows that I don't like him in my room, let alone touching my stuff! And my broom at that!"

"I'm sure he's just excited. Tomorrow's the big day! Which reminds me we'd better eat breakfast or your mum'll have our throats. We need to get to Diagon!"

In the dining room Albus was piping back up again, speaking amiably with everyone as though he had not just had a near death experience. They lived in a small comfortable house that from the outside looked fairly normal. Its pale pink walls, pine floorboards. They had a staircase, but the cupboard was nailed shut, and the father of the house always gave that area a wide berth, though he never told his children why this was so. No, this family was not normal, even in their abnormality they were not normal, though they held a lot of respect from others of their kind. And by 'their kind' I mean wizards. Living in this small two story house was a family of five wizards, well; 3 wizards, 1 witch, and 1 witch-to-be, when she eventually got enough years.

The Potter family sat around their mahogany dining table, with their early bacon and egg breakfasts, enjoying their comfortable lives when suddenly:

_Ding-dong ding-dong YOU'RE LATE!!!_

The alarm clock on the wall screamed at them.

"Oh shit- James quick; light a fire, Albus do something with your hair please! Harry, get my purse!" Ginny yelled, bundling up her family, and ran into the Lounge with her flaming hair whipping about her. In the lounge room however, despite the rush throughout the rest of the house, James was standing there in discomfort by the fireplace. "James, what's wrong? I thought I asked you to light a fire."

"Mum. I can't use magic yet."

Just then Harry waltzed in and brandishing his wand sent the fireplace up in flame; "there we go now. James, you first."

"AHHH! Lilly! Hurry up get in here!"

"It's no fair, I wanna get cool stuff too!"

"It wouldn't matter if you did," James stated, as he threw the flew powder into the fire place creating green flames, "you wouldn't be able to use it for two years anyway! DIAGON ALLEY!" and he vanished in an explosion of emerald flames. As Lilly looked close to tears Albus gave her a nudge telling her how fast two years would go by and Harry found himself wondering how Sirius had managed to influence his oldest son when he wasn't even there.

"Come on now we've got two lists to get through this year, let's move it!" Ginny had very obviously inherited much of her mothers controlling personality and Harry chuckled slightly as he helped her usher the kids into the fireplace.

And so they went; each family member stepping into their green fire, bursting into flame while yelling "Diagon alley!" and disappearing, like their oldest son.

**A/N ahhhhh that was fun... cant wait for my next chapter XD... and THE next chapter actually... see if you can notice the difference in writing :P**

**Hurry up fuzyhead21!!!! XD**

**Oh and I forgot to mention that each chapter will get longer, that's why this one's so short- it's sort of an extra mini contest ^_^ enjoy!**

**Blacksta1n**

**Please review!**


	2. hide

**It's fuzyhead21!!!**

**Anyway, yes! I shall be writing this next chapter! MWAHAHAHAA!! *cough* so yeah, this fanfic is shared! So it could get very interesting at times- I'm fairly sure our writing styles are rather quite different**

**OKAY! On with the story!!!**

**(blacksta1n) sorry!!! I fixed it now see!! I knew it was only 1 z that was a typo though I must confess I didn't know what your numbers were... but come on where'd youpull 21 from anyway??? :P**

**(this is blacksta1n hijacking fuzyhead's chapter) this wont normally happen it's just im uploading it for her tonight. ... hello :s**

* * *

Chapter Two!!! Of ALBUS POTTER!!!

"Diagon Alley!" Albus yelled. "AHHH!!! What the hell! This is lame..." he nicked his elbow on the wall of the chimney as he went on his way to Diagon Alley. He tried to look around him, but only succeeded in losing his glasses through a random chimney. "Aw, crap... dad is gonna kill meeee-OUGH!!!!" and he fell out onto a cobblestone road.

"Why am I going to- OH MY GOD! Where are your glasses, Albus? You didn't drop them" Albus nodded his head, a sheepish grin on his face. Harry's face slowly started turning purple...from anger? "HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Wow, Albus that was stupid."

Albus looked at him, completely stunned at his reaction.

"What? I thought you would be angry!"

"No, that's your mother that will be cross with you- I'd watch out. I have a spare pair here- I suggest you put them on."

"But I wear square ones! These are round!"

"Yeah, aaaaaand?" Harry replied.

"Well, mum will notice!"

"Oh! Riiiight, here we go then" and he flourished his wand, turning the circle glasses, square.

"Thanks dad, can I get out of the chimney now?" Albus said, brushing soot from his shoulders.

"ALBUS!!! Move out of the way! We can't get through!" yelled Ginny. He stumbled out of the fireplace, crashing into James, who was chatting to a bunch of girls from Hogwarts. James turned around, his eye twitching, and the girls talking to him walking away in the other direction laughing. Albus ran. He RAN as fast as he could.

"Oh, shit... NOO!!!" he screamed running down the main street. He turned his head to find James running about five steps behind him. "Someone help me! He's trying to kill me!!!"

"James! Over here!" said a voice to the left of Albus as he streaked past a group of people outside the front of the Quidditch shop. He saw a streak of bright green hair and thought, 'aw man, he has help now! I have no hope!'

"Teddy! Help me get him!"

"Ha-ha! Gladly!" yelled Teddy joining in the chase. Al made a sharp turn into Madam Malkins, in the hope that he could escape them. But he was stopped dead at the door when he crashed head on with a white haired man.

"Oof!"

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" said a voice that seemed to drown in disgust. Albus looked up to see the receding white hairline of Draco Malfoy. "This isn't a playground, you know. You should really watch out- your father would be quite displeased if his own son was causing trouble- although, the apple really hasn't fallen far from the tree with you," Draco sneered. A smaller white haired boy popped out from around his back and stood at his side. Scorpius.

Scorpius- a year older than Albus, the spitting image of his father, and Albus were guessing that he would be just as rude. Scorpius took one look at Albus and turned bright pink in the cheeks.

"Dad, leave him alone..."

"Scorpius! Do not try and tell me what to do!" Draco barked. Al took the momentary distraction as a chance to escape.

He stepped outside, happy to still be alive. "Free- oi!" he ducked suddenly as an owl swooped dangerously close to his head. He walked slowly down the main street of Diagon Alley, distractedly thinking about Scorpius Malfoy. Which was a big mistake to make.

"THERE HE IS!!! GET HIM!" the next 5 seconds of Albus Potter's life would most likely be the worst five seconds that the poor boy had ever had.

Out of nowhere came a horde of people all wielding various items from Zonko's Magic shop. Out the front of the crowd stood Teddy and James, both holding seemingly harmless looking cupcakes.

"You shouldn't have run, Albus. When will you learn?" said James in a menacing voice. A chuckle went through the crowd. Harry walked past the group looking puzzled.

"Dad! Help me!" squeaked Albus. Harry made eye contact with him, and grinned, waving, oblivious that his own son was going to be cup-caked, and started walking towards Gringots Bank. So much for being a genius Auror- he couldn't even see that his son was doomed!!! "You have to be kidding me!" he said, and turned towards the crowd, thinking, 'At least Malfoy isn't around to take revenge...'

"Ah, Potter," said Teddy. "Daddy isn't going to help this time. Shall we make our move now, James?"

"Lets," replied James, a menacing grin on his face. Albus braced himself for an ambush of people trying to do something to him. He shut his eyes hoping it would all go away. Two seconds passed and nothing happened. He opened his eyes and the crowd was gone. He looked down sighing, and saw the two cupcakes that James and Teddy were holding were at his feet. He picked them up cautiously, wondering what they would do. He sure as hell wasn't going to eat them, but they looked so good! All chocolaty, and they smelt so fantastic! He nibbled at the edge of one. Tasted all right, he thought. He went to take a bigger bite, stepping forwards at the same time. But he missed his mouth completely, smooshing the cupcake into the face of another person after tripping over an uplifted cobblestone. He once again looked up (**how many bloody times can he fall and look up! XD *sigh*) **and looked into the now cup-caked face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Aw man! I'm s-s-so sorry," Albus stuttered, fearing the worst. Scorpius just looked at him with sad eyes. "Let me clean it for you." He pulled his sweater over his head and reached to clean his face. Scorpius slapped Albus's hand away. "Sorry... can I do anything to make it up to you?"

"Just give me the other cupcake, and leave me alone. I can clean myself," He growled at Albus, eyeing the cupcake in his other hand. Albus figured that if he himself hadn't been poisoned by eating the part of the now smooshed cupcake, that it would be ok to give Scorpius the other one. He handed it over and watched Scorpius take a large bite from the side of the muffin. Scorpius looked at him with a look that said 'ha-ha, it's my muffin now', so Albus started to walk away in the other direction. It was only when he heard the sound of a choking person did he turned around. And there was Scorpius on the ground trying to spit out the muffin, but all to no prevail. His mouth refused to open and he was coughing profusely, trying to rid himself of the muffin. Draco came out of Olivanders wand shop and saw his son on the ground.

"What have you done, you stupid boy!?" he screeched, whipping out his wand. He muttered an incantation and his son's mouth burst open, muffin spraying everywhere. Scorpius looked at Albus with tears and sadness and rage in his eyes.

"I knew it..." Scorpius sadly moaned. "You wouldn't be any different from you stupid and horrible brother. You _couldn't _be any different, I mean, you're a Potter. I knew my father was right..." and he stood up and walked away towards the exit of Diagon Alley.

"I'm sorry! But, but..." Albus called after him. _Man..._he thought_ what a lousy day._

* * *

**Would you look at that...**

**I is done!!!**

**I'm sorry if my chapter was weird- I really need to re-read the books. Well.... Over to you Blacksta1n!!!**


	3. Epilogue

**chapter 3: Epilogue**

-- its not really an epilogue i just wana confuse you XD

* * *

Albus continued to wander around Diagon Alley in all his loneliness, as he waited for his bigger self to exit Gringott's Wizard Bank. He feet constantly scuffed the ground, the muscles behind his eyes too tired to look up. He was sure that he was the only wizard in all of the wizarding world that wished he was a normal person. He wouldn't care if he was a squib; it was obvious that he didn't belong. How could one person fuck up so relentlessly? Hogwart's life was hell and he hadn't even arrived. It looked as though his brother James would be ten times worse at school with the availability of magic and Teddy would clearly play along, albeit obliviously but it didn't hlp that Al's two older family members were incredibly popular.

_God,_ he thought miserably, _I'm gonna be a total loser._

"Hey Al!" a voice called, causing him to look up painfully and see his larger image come strolling towards him. he huffed a sigh and slumped his shoulders as Harry pointed to Madam Malkin's, "shall we start with the clothes? Getting the wand is too exciting to buy first so we'll leave you in anticipation and find that one last." He smiled evilly and Albus returned it with a poor attempt.

What was the point? He was probably gonna flunk anyway, he could see it now; this year, and the next 6 to come, was gonna suck balls.

A little invisible bell chimed as they walked in and waited to be served. Al was glad that Scorpius and his father were no longer there, he didn't think he could possibly stand the awkwardness. In fact the shop was completely empty save for one girl, with spiky chocolate brown hair, that looked similar to an explosion, and a face that reminded him of a mouse; in fact she was about the same height as him, but terribly skinny. She was chatting amiably, if feverishly at the dresser, who was beginning to look quite tired

"I like my clothes a little big, please" she smiled as the lady looked up and nodded her understanding; "but not _too_ big if you know what I mean. If it drags on the floor it would be a little uncomfortable, and would probably get dirty too. But you can make the sleeves as big as you please; I usually roll them up anyway. Like yours, yours are rolled up too. But I don't think you'd make your clothes too big. I don't mean to make assumptions but my mother always told me that I was a weird 'one of a kind witch to be' because of my strange fashion tastes. She a fashion designer you know. Have you heard of her? She not very big, well not yet but I bel-"

"Hello young boy, a fitting for Hogwarts I presume?" and old witch asked Albus and his father. Albus just shook his head at the other student receiving her fitting; how did girls talk so much, and so fast, he couldn't comprehend, so Harry answered yes for him.

They were moved further into the shop and the short boy was made to stand on a small dressing podium. A measuring tape immediately began whizzing around him, quickly taking all his measurements and he couldn't help but follow it like a dog would a fly.

"Please hold still dear or the measurements will get muddled," a crackly voice called to him and his body stiffened straightaway. He could hear his dad sniggering.

"Hello!" a cheery voice said from his left and he slowly turned his head to be blinded by sparkling white teeth smiling at him, "I heard you were going to Hogwarts. So am I! Exciting isn't it? Are you in first year? I am. I'm terribly nervous, I know we don't leave til tomorrow but I haven't been able to stop talking since I arrived at Diagon Alley. That's why mum's not here right now; she couldn't handle it. I get like this at home too sometimes. Mum uses it to her advantage cause she knows if I've done something wrong because I simply just can't shut up. There's no cure for it either, believe me we've tried."

Albus wondered when it was in that time that she actually took a breath, and he and his father shared an identical look, with an eyebrow raised. She caught this, but luckily wasn't offended and another woman came over to Al's podium with some fabrics.

"Oh wow!" the young girl continued, "You look just like your father! It's incredible. I don't look anything like my parents, but my mother is gorgeous. I hope you don't mind me saying but you're both rather handsome chaps aren't you?" she smiled brightly, though her chatter never ceased and Al found his face getting pinker with every word, "I'm sorry I'm so rude! I didn't introduce myself. My name is Claudette, Claudette Feasely, it's a pleasure to meet you, what's your name?"

Oh my god. She actually stopped talking momentarily, cocking her head to the side to emphasize the question. Unfortunately Al was a little slow to answer for two reasons; one, he was shocked at the sudden stop and two, he was still trying to distinguish each quickly said word. She blinked at him a few more times, waiting.

"Oh erm, my name is Albus Potter."

"Oh wow!" and she was off again, turning to the adult briefly; "so you must be Harry then? Incredible. You two will go down in history you know."

Albus cocked an eyebrow at this; he hadn't even done anything yet. Was that all he was? Just a name?

"I can see it in you, Albus was it? You've got a flame that's yet to be fuelled. Just you wait. Well it's certainly been wonderful talking to you two, I hope to see around Albus. Maybe we'll be in the same house. Oh damn I forgot to ask you what house you wanted to be in. oh I suppose Gryffindor, like you father perhaps? I'm off now."

Albus was confused, as far as he could tell her fitting wasn't finished yet.

Suddenly; "alright dear, you're all set! Here you are!" Madam Malkin smiled kindly as she handed the young first year a bag, "have a wonderful year."

"Thankyou ma'am I'm sure I will. Every year is fascinating," she turned and winked at Albus, "I'm always meeting new people! Bye now!"

And with that she was out of the shop in a dash, skipping down the cobbled street. The only student in the shop suddenly found the silence over whelming. Father and son turned their heads towards each other in unison; "you know Al. I think she liked you."

Despite blushing at this comment, the young Potter certainly hoped his dad was right; he could use a friend; at least one would be nice.

They soon left Madam Malkin's shop, Albus carrying his first bag of shopping and the headed over to the book store to meet up with the rest of the family. As usual Flourish and Blott's was packed to the rafters and the twin Potters had to painstakingly make their way through the crowd til they finally came across Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, pouncing on her and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello Harry, did you get Albus some clothes?" she asked sternly.

The auror looked taken aback; "of course I have who do you take me for?"

She ignored this and turned, instead, to her youngest son; "here's your booklist, we'll stay in line and wait while you go get what you need okay?" he nodded and she ruffled his hair as he passed.

He was being careful as he walked through the shop, not because of his clumsiness- as he was really very clumsy- but because he knew his brother was around somewhere, and hi 'fun and games' were the last things he needed. But alas in the attempt to avoid a certain red head, he managed to stumble upon a particular blond. Let the awkwardness begin.

"Good god you are clumsy aren't you." Scorpius scowled down at the boy on the floor, from where there came a mumbled reply.

"Sorry."

Scorpius snorted in a snobbish way, lifting his head as though the Potter child were dirt; "I don't get you Potter. One minute you're feeding me choking cupcakes and the next you're too cowardly to even look up. Have you no pride?"

At this Albus looked up, the boy's voice didn't even sound the same as before, his words were harsh and cruel, and he was acting as though he had known Albus for longer than their two chances upon one another. And to think the first time Albus had seen this boy, he had been blushing behind his father.

Albus picked himself up off the floor, and after dusting the dirt from his pants, glared up at the second year student.

"You're not a very nice person you know that. Have you even heard of the word 'accident?" cause they happen, you tit."

And with a huff he continued his search for his needs, a blond staring confusedly after him before turning on his heel and treading away.

He only had around seven books that he needed to find, and amazingly managed to do so with too much trouble. Aka he didn't run into any terrifying, and infuriating, older brothers. An abnormal occurrence happened in Flourish and Blott's that day as the Potter family got in and out of the book shop with in an hour... ok maybe two.

The youngest male Potter was astonished at his ability to avoid his brother. For almost two hours he had remained in the same small, confined space and not once had he had a run-in! He couldn't help it; there was a skip in his step at his own accomplishment.

"Aha!" Harry cried, pointing at his youngest son, "I knew it! You really are excited about getting your first wand!"

Albus suddenly found his hand seized as he was dragged dramatically to Ollivander's.

"Mum! Hellllllp" he whimpered, but the evil woman merely rolled her eyes and called to them;

"We'll be getting lunch so meet us at the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Right-o!" the father called over his shoulder as the son merely gaped at his deserting mother.

Ollivander's smelled... like dust. And wood. There was also a faint hint of incense, was it Frankincense? Albus couldn't tell, after all incense was more for witches, so girly.

"Ah! Mr. Potter! And Mr. Potter!" a strange looking man with wispy grey hair and rodent like eyes- Albus could almost see whiskers under his nose and forced himself to stop staring, "I remember it like two years ago when your brother," he pointed to Al conspiratorially, "was in here, buying _his _first wand. And like yesterday; when your father was in here. Made a right mess of my shop he did. Very curious. Holly with a phoenix feather. Hmmmm." The old wizard began sizing Albus up and then pushed off on his ladder to a shelf in the distance. "I think we might try a willow with phoenix, and then a holly with unicorn hair. Just to see how alike your father you really are." He gave a wink and handed Albus his first wand, who stood there holding it dully.

Harry quickly muttered under his breath; "_wave it!_"

So he did.

Nothing happened.

So he waved it again. Ollivander just frowned and took it away gently, replacing it with the holly wand. Before Albus could even wave the stick however, Ollivander started chuckling and Harry looked fit to burst.

"Your hair looks like it belongs to a phoenix," the old shop owner laughed kindly, removing the offending wand. Not that Albus could tell; but his hair immediately went back to its original chestnut brown. He ignored his father who was still struggling with his inner turmoil on whether he would be allowed to laugh at his own son, or choke and die on his own oxygen.

"Alright then," Ollivander returned, gliding along on his wheelie ladder, "here we have an elderwood with phoenix feather, it's the only one we have so sorry about the size, 9 inch is rather ridiculous really."

The wand was wrenched from his grip before his stubby fingers even wrapped fully around the wood.

"No! No, I've changed my mind. Here have an elderwood with dragon scale. I think an eleven and a half inch should suit you fine."

Finally, Albus felt it. Why his dad was excited for him to get his first wand. This feeling was one he never wanted to forget. A blanket of warmth immediately spread up his finger tip, sending tingles down his legs. He felt light inside, as though he could float away, and the shivers up his spine, followed directly by the warmth flooding his body, made him smile. It was like he had just made his best friend, some one, or thing, to depend on.

"That's my boy." The wand seller smiled genuinely and Harry visibly relaxed; he was hungry, and now that his son had a wand he could finally relieve his stomach. He was excited for his youngest boy too, of course! He's not a selfish father...

The young wizard became heavily disappointed when his wand was taken from his hands and he made a mental note to never get expelled, or have his wand stolen. He wondered vaguely if he would feel that comforting warmth every time he picked it up to use it.

After everything was payed for and Harry rushed his son over to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch, leaving poor old Ollivander still talking to them as his back was turned he didn't see them leave. But he was a kind old fellow and paid it no mind; just chuckled to himself before putting on a pot of tea. The father checked a few things off the shopping list verbally; "alright now all we need to get is your cauldron and potions ingredients. And that should be it! But for now; lunch! I'm starved!"

Albus was too 'antsy', if you like, to eat his lunch. Sitting at the table he was bopping up and down in his chair to music which no one else could hear. James wasn't there, he'd gone off with his friends, which added to Albus' good mood and he had a delightful conversation with his sweet little sister. She was excited for him, she was undoubtedly envious as well, but excited all the same. He and Lily usually got on rather well. It was James who seemed to have a problem with his family, and although he never picked on Lily, he rarely spoke to her.

To get away from his infuriating, constant movement, Ginny gave Albus some money to get his sister and himself some ice cream from the famous Fortescue's ice cream parlour. He didn't mind holding his little sister's hand, especially when he was worried about losing her in the busy crowd of Diagon. And he felt comfort in her small grip, knowing that she trusted him, being a big brother made him incredibly proud and he knew he was going to miss his little sister. As she requested he would have to write her really long letters at least once a week- except he'll probably only end up getting the chance to write once a month. He really didn't know what to expect.

Upon arriving at the ice cream parlour; the 11 year old decided he didn't want an ice cream any way. But waited with his sister as she question him on what flavour he thought she should get. That was when he saw it.

"Hmm I don't know. What do you feel like? Say Lily, do you mind waiting here by yourself? I just wanna have a look at something over there, ok?"

She pouted at him but agreed all the same and he gave her some coins in case he took too long. Looking left and right to cross the cobbled road, he could feel his sisters gaze following him into the pet store and prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't tell their parents.

Like most of the other stores, a bell chimed as he opened the door and his nose was flooded with smells. Not all too pleasant either, the pet store smelt a lot like wet fur, and poo. It would turn anyone off buying a pet. But then again, Albus thought, if you couldn't put up with this you probably didn't deserve a pet. As he walked through the shop, filled with hissing crates and croaking boxes, he looked over curiously at the owls, but shook his head as he reached the desk. There was a young witch sitting at the desk with a monkey reading the Daily Profit over her shoulder. He called for her attention.

"Um excuse me?"

She looked up at him with dazzling silver eyes which reminded him of a rainy day, only her face was like the sun, as golden curls fell into her face like clouds. Her eyes were rather large as she looked at him as though he were some strange creature she'd never contemplated in her strangest dreams.

"you look so familiar," she said in a voice as though she had just woken from the said wildest dream; "have we met before?" she turned her head to the side. The only way Albus could describe her was; very odd.

"Ah no I don't think so. Um I'm here to buy a pet please. But I haven't much money and it needs to be small."

"I don't suppose you want a knargle then, though they're not much fun as pets." She frowned momentarily, "oh and they're increasingly rare. I forgot we don't sell them here."

"Knargle...? Um well I was thinking maybe like a ferret?"

"Yes. They are cute aren't they? Got to be careful though. Some can turn vicious. My father says that they try to get into your brain through your nostrils while you sleep. I don't really like them myself."

Al couldn't tell if he was getting anxious about these new ferret facts, or because she wouldn't stop staring at him. but he didn't want to be in that shop too much longer; he'd left his sister alone long enough. But he really wanted a pet. At least that way he would be guaranteed a friend, someone to talk to, even if it couldn't reply, I would look like it was listening. And besides, his brother got a pet owl; but they had to share it.

"They're also a little expensive," the boy jumped as he realised the shop keeper was still talking, "rats are nice though. Smaller than a ferret, cheaper too. And they wont try to eat your brains while you sleep."

A rat. Why hadn't he thought of that? Now that she'd said it, it seemed perfect, he smiled at the revelation, a pet rat, awesome!

"Or monkeys are good too. A little cheeky sometimes as to be expected but theyre very intelligent, you might be able o teach it to do your homework, or-"

He cut her off, "erm a rat sounds perfect, um where do I find them?"

"a rat? Are you sure? Well there's only three to choose from really. They're not particularly popular." She bent down and lifted a small cage up from under the desk. Al looked inside to find three small rats, obviously still quite young. A grey one was clawing at the cage wire, trying to escape. A tan one curled fearfully in the corner and a black one in the other corner sniffing along the edge of the cage. The black one sniffed its way right to where Al was peering in and gave him a curious look with beady black eyes. The boy cocked his head to the side and noticed that the rat had an orangey swirl on it's back that looked like a sun. his smiled; he would need some sun light to get him through some dreary days at school.

"Can I please have the black one?"

"Oh yes. It's a he. A bit moody though so you got to work with his personality so you guys don't have a falling out," Al just gave her a very confused look, "what are you going to call him?"

"i-I'm not sure." He blinked as he thought through this.

"I think you should let him choose. It will help to develop your relationship. But you don't have to decide right now. Get to know one another first you know. He's just 6 shillings."

"oh right... um thanks." He fiddled in his pocket to dish out the cons, and found that he still had enough for some ice cream if he really wanted, but he decided it would look too suspicious to have spent that much money on ice cream.

Lily was waiting for him outside the shop, happily licking a strawberry and spearmint ice cream.

"hey." He tried not to look suss with the lump in his jumpers pocket.

"hey," she smiled up at him with a little ice cream smeared here and there, making him chuckle a bit, "what'd you buy?"

"nothing. Come on let's go." He tried to walk away without further questions. But this was Albus, since when did _anything_ ever go his way?

"I know you bought something I was watching."

He sighed, his sister was very sly, and very nosey, but he figured he probably would have told her anyway.

"a rat."

"you bought a rat? Really? Can I see? Is it a he or a she? Have you named it yet? Oh please let me help you think of a name!"

She was jumping up and down excitedly and the older of the two was worried about her losing her sugar in a cone.

"shh shh. Yes you can see him. no I haven't decided on a name."

"well where is he?" she was whispering cutely now, and Albus felt, for some reason, really mature as he leant down and opened his pocket for her to see.

"aw! He's so cute! He must really like you Al, he's already asleep!"

Al's eyes widened at that; "really?" how cool!

She smiled up at him and began walking back to the leaky cauldron and he stood to catch up.

"hey Lily wait! Promise you won't tell mum and dad right?" he asked worriedly, a frown creasing his brows.

She turned to him smiling; "they've got a new ice cream you know, every flavour ice cream. Like Bertie Bott's Beans! I didn't want to try it though, I like strawberry and spearmint too much."

The boy just shook his head and gave a relieved smile. She wouldn't tell.

* * *

When the family arrived home, Harry helped his sons carry their things up stairs, as he was the only male allowed to use magic, and the two boys snarled at eachother up the stairs.

"Al you stink! Are you so scared about missing _mummy _and _daddy_ that you wet your pants?!" he laughed and Albus just frowned annoyed.

_Don't give in_, he thought to himself, _just ignore him. he's trying to make you angry. Just ignore him_.

I bet you're gonna cry tomorrow, you're such a baby."

_Damn it_.

"Damn you!" and he lunged for his brother on the stairs. This was one of the rare times when Albus started the physical fight, or the fight at all for that matter. And he regretted it straightaway. Not only because he was bound to lose, as he always did, but because at that moment when it was too late to stop his attack, he had remembered the warm furry body in his jumper pocket.

Realising this he allowed himself to be forced painfully on his back as his brother won the fight and slammed him onto the stairs.

"tch. You're so weak." He walked over him and into his room.

Albus waited completely still for a moment, staring at the bulge in the pocket. It wasn't moving and he was too afraid to find out if it would. But suddenly; it squirmed and a whiskered nose poked out the edge. Al let out an exasperated breath and stood, poking the nose back into hiding. "sorry." He whispered as he walked past his dad, smiling up at him, and into his room. Closing the door he fell back against it and too the floor, pulling out his new friend and stroking its head.

"That was pretty close eh?" he confessed; "sorry, it was my fault. I won't let it happen again ok?"

The only answer he got was a twitch of the nose, making him smile.

"Well let's decide on a name then shall we?" and he shifted his position to be more comfortable and placed the rat down on his lap, still petting its back.

"I was thinking bear cause they're vicious. But the name itself sounds cute," he looked at the rat with a twisted face, "bear, ew no it _is_ cute. Erm what about Seb?"

"No that sounds preppy." A voice whispered making him jump.

"Wha?!?! Was that you???" he stared wide eyed at the rat on his lap.

"No it's me," the voice said again, "Lily, you know your sister. I'm on the other side of the door. Let me in I wanna help pick a name!"

He sighed, but moved from the door anyway, letting his sister into his room. She sat on the floor next to him, leaning against the wall, and gave the nameless rodent a pat before turning to her brother,

"Where'd you get 'Seb' from anyway?"

"I dunno it just came to my mind. What's your idea of a good name genius?" he scowled and continued his stroking.

"Well he keeps twitching his nose, so what about twitch?"

The rat turned its head to the girl right as she said that and immediately paused it's nose twitching. Al raised an eyebrow at her, then looked down at the now still pet.

"I don't think he likes that name."

She sighed, "It was just an idea."

"Well what about swift?"

"Swift?" she looked at him quizzically, frowning slightly, "but that's not even a real name."

"Neither was twitch."

She hmphed, slumping back against the wall, before she admitted quietly to her brother; "I think he likes the name Swift."

Al looked down at his rat, which was now looking directly into his eyes with a heavily twitching nose, and he smiled, "I think you're right... Swift it is then!"

"Dinner!" a shout from down stair reached both children's ears at the same time. Ah the next dilemma. Where to keep him. The parents hadn't noticed anything odd about the amount of change they had received but they were sure to notice if there were rat droppings littering the house.

"erm..."

"Coming!" Lily yelled before turning to her brother with eye brows raised, "well? Where are you going to keep him?"

"Right right. You go down stairs, I'll be right there k?"

She rolled her eyes as though she were more mature than him and left the room. Al stood in the middle of the wood floor looking around him frantically before running to his cupboard and ripping clothes out of the top draw. He lay one old shirt in the draw for comfort and put the rat down snugly telling him, as sternly as he could; "now, you have to stay ok? Please don't go any where or we'll both be in big trouble do you understand?"

The rat looked at him with watery eyes, and he hoped it was a yes as he left the room, kicking his clothes under his bed, he whispered as he closed the door;

"See you in a bit swift!"

* * *

Albus couldn't sleep that night. He was far too nervous of the next day. To think this is what he'd spent the first eleven years of his life waiting for. Well maybe not all of those eleven years but close enough. Between 10 and midnight, he'd tossed and turned and switched his head and tail. Eventually he gave up and went to pat Swift for a while. He sat up in the middle of his pet petting his rat in a rhythmic, soothing pattern and soon enough the rodent fell asleep in his palms. The boy looked down in envy and put the small animal back in its draw. Turning back around; he spotted his wanted, resting on his _neatly_ packed suit case. He grinned to his empty room and did a forward roll on the wood floor to his suitcase.

Picking his wand up, he spun around in a comic spy manner, kneeling in proposition. He pointed his wand like a gun to the shadowy corner. He felt the warm feeling again, but not quite as strongly as the first time, but it felt more natural and calming. He put on a sly smirk and squinted his eyes sinisterly;

"Potter," he whispered, "Albus, Potter. Piu piu piu piu! Piu piu!"

He spun around, dramatically jerking his gun in the effect of pelting imaginary bullets at invisible enemies. Suddenly he found himself blown off his feet and his wand gave a miraculous spark. Back thrown against the wall, putting him in a slight daze, he looked at the wand, now giving him electrical tingles up his arm, in amazement.

"Whoa."

This school year was going to be wicked!

* * *

They were rushing to the train station as James had slept in. Albus, of course, was already awake at 5am. But alas, as they were the Potter family; they made it with plenty of time to spare. They waited at Platform 9 and three quarters for a mere 3 minutes before their friends, for whom they had been waiting, arrived.

**Read the Epilogue in Harry Potter 7. I did and I'm too lazy to re-type it. And besides I would get in trouble for copyright... I also hereby disclaim this story.**

After he had been reassured by his father, and told a secret that no one else knew, he felt almost confident getting on that train. He hesitated with one foot on board and look back into the smiling face of Lily, he smiled too- or was it a grimace, before someone pushed him all the way on. Swift was once again asleep in his pocket. That was pretty much all the rat did; 'swiftly fall asleep.'

The first year began making his way down the train, taking peeks into the compartments to see any faces that he knew would be reflecting his. Half a train later he found nowhere to sit, and the machine was already chuffing through the countryside. He couldn't even find his cousin Rose, how could she have disappeared so suddenly? It was just odd. But he continued to stumble through the train, passing many people, possibly in the same circumstance as him, there were plenty of compartments that he could sit in but he was just too nervous to ask the people inside if he could sit with them.

Finally he found an empty one and sat himself down with an exhausted sigh. He pulled his friend out from with in his pocket and began talking to him;

"Well, here we are, I guess." He let out another sigh and looked out the window, "it's gonna be really different now huh? I can't tell if I'm more scared or just nervous, or maybe I'm excited?"

"Probably scared, if you're talking to your own reflection." A voice sniggered from the compartment door. Al's head snapped to the source of the noise to find a spiky haired blond gazing at him with amused steel coloured eyes.

"I wasn't," he outed at the intruder, "I was just... talking.. to my... rat." He finished with a sigh as he realised that this probably seemed no better than talking to his reflection.

Scorpius seemed to agree as he gave a small snort and entered the compartment, closing the door; "do you mind? There seems to be no more room."

Al looked a little taken aback but nodded anyway as the blond took a seat opposite him and looked out the window uncomfortably.

"you don't have to talk to me or even acknowledge my presence, I just don't feel like standing the whole ride."

Albus realised that he was still staring and quickly looked down at his rat, as it sniffed at the new smell; "I really don't mind you know." He mumbled almost incoherently.

Scorpius gave into his curiosity and looked at what the other boy was looking at.

"what's his name?" he asked.

"Swift."

Malfoy looked up quizzically, "Swift? How'd you come up with Swift?"

Al returned the raised eyebrow with a slight frown; "I'm not sure really. Kind of because he looks like he has a sun on his back oh yeah and because the lady at the pet shop said he has terrible mood swings. So I thought he would maybe 'swiftly change his mind' or something like that."

"How obscure."

"Yes the pet shop owner was rather weird, a little 6's and 7's if you know what I mean." He smiled, earning a slight chuckle.

"No. I meant-"

"I know what you meant. I dunno the name just kind of slipped out. And he liked it. The nutter in the shop said I should let him choose his name..."

The two boys raised an eyebrow at each other before the blond asked;

"Do you always do what people tell you?"

Before Al could answer the door was thrown open and a ruby head of curls came waltzing in, pointing her finger straight at Albus' nose, making him go cross eyed.

"Do you know I have been looking _every where_ for you?" she nearly shrieked. Al shrank back in his seat.

"n-no why?"

"Cause I wanted to sit with you! Is that such a bad thing?!"

"No."

"Then why did you run away?!"

"I didn't"

"Yes you did. You went on the train and walked in the opposite direction. I saw! And then I couldn't find you at all!"

He just looked at her; how was any of this his fault? If she had seen him walking in the opposite direction then why didn't she just follow him. she suddenly seemed to notice the other presence in the room. She turned around and blinked, a small blush crept across her freckled cheeks.

"Oh! Hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. M-my name is Rose Weasley and you are?"

"Erm, Scorpius Malfoy." He looked quite confused at the exchange he had just witness, and the dramatic change of emotion displayed. Girls were truly scary.

"oh." She suddenly seemed less interested, and turned back to the scruffier looking boy, "well I've already made some friends, just so you know. So I'm going to be sitting with them ok? And, aren't you going to change soon?"

"Well I wasn't really planning on-"

"Well I think you should." She turned on her heal and left the boys alone, "bye now."

The peace didn't last, not even for a second. The door slammed closed, before being slammed open once more in someone's excitement.

"Hello!" a young girl with blinding teeth smiled at the two boys, she turned to Albus; "do you remember me? We met in Madam Malkin's shop for Wizard Robes!"

Good god. How could he forget.

"Yes, erm Claudette wasn't it?"

"Goodness you have incredible memory. I'm so excited aren't you Albus? Oh hello!" she smiled at Scorpius who winced, she brought the rest of her body into the room and sat down nest to the brown haired boy, "what your name?" she held out a hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Brilliant! Oh hell I can't tell if I' nervous or scared, can you? It's incredible, I can't believe we're finally going to that place. Amazing absolutely amazing. Wow oh wow."

Al and Scorpius shared a glance. Although the Potter had to admit he was surprised; the girl seemed to actually be at a loss for words. And then she started again.

"I only ever talk like this when I'm nervous or excited so I haven't been able to stop talking since I got my letter. Mum says I even talk in my sleep. I wouldn't be surprised. Most people can't handle it. That's why I'm here by the way. I just got kicked out of my last carriage cause I simply wouldn't shut up."

She took a breath. Whoa. She _actually_ took a breath!

And thankfully her rant was cut short; "anything from the trolley dears?"

* * *

**A/N takes BIG breath ZOMFG! That is the longest chapter I have ever EVER written like what the fudge-bucket? Ahah! Try and beat that fuzyhead hehehe anyway yes.. that is my chapter hope you liked it. And if anyone reviews... tell me what you think of Claudette cause she's obviously my OC and I've never done one before but she's soooo cute! If I'm allowed to say that XD but yeah... **

**please review**

**blacksta1n over and out**

**p.s. did you like the potter/bond bit XD I had to!**


	4. the sorting hat

**A/N Zomg… I am so sorry that it has taken me THIS long to update... but now it's the school holiday break! Woot woot! So I now have the opportunity to just sit in a dark corner and write**

**Hehe**

**I doubt that this chapter will ever meet the standards of the previous one… sigh… its sooooooo long!!!!**

**Ok… I'll just get on with the story then XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: the Sorting Hat**

The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful. Unless you call Claudette rabiting on constantly, with minimal breaths, and Rose walking in four more times telling Albus to put his robes on eventful. Albus and Scorpius managed to avoid further arguments thanks to the constant chatter that streamed from Claudette's mouth, and Albus thanked his lucky stars that James had yet to find him. He really thought that the trip to his new school was going to end on a fantastic note, and that he actually might make it to school without incurring a broken nose from his brother.

Swift spent most of the ride fat asleep in Albus's lap, occasionally waking up to scour the compartment for scraps of dropped food. Albus had earlier on fed him the corner of a chocolate frog, so now he had the taste for it. He was getting rather brave in his exploration for chocolate, so he was clambering up the legs of the seats and climbing up pant legs.

Apparently Scorpius didn't appreciate Swift climbing up the inside of his pants.

"Get Him OUT!!!" Scorpius screamed, swatting at his moving pant leg. Albus, asleep at the time, jolted awake at the scream. "Potter! Get. Your. Rat. OFF OF ME!!!" he snarled.

"Swift! No, no, no! Get out of there," Albus squeaked. He lunged at Scorpius's legs, not thinking about the area in which Swift was now climbing towards.

"Oh My God Potter!!! You God Damn Pervert!!!! GET OFF ME!" screamed Scorpius as Albus grabbed hold of Swift, who was now sitting in the upper thigh region of Scorpius's pants. He was kicked off of Scorpius and fell to the floor, confused as to what exactly he did wrong. He looked at Claudette, and saw that she had half her fist in her mouth, trying to stop laughing, tears streaming down her face from the effort.

Something warm and with a fast beating heartbeat landed in his lap. Swift had hurriedly clambered out of Scorpius's pants, and was trying to now climb into Albus's pocket to hide from the wrath of the pale blonde boy. Al stood up to apologize to Scorpius, but as he looked up, all he met was a fist flying into the side of his face. One guess who delivered it.

"I swear to god Potter," said a fuming Malfoy, "You cross my path once more this year, and I will make you life a living hell." And with that, he grabbed his bags and stormed out of the compartment.

"What did I do wrong?" whispered Albus.

"Apart from your rat molesting him? And then you, molesting him? Well… I don't know. It was rather funny though. Gosh I was I had a video camera! The colour red that Scorpius turned when you grabbed his leg that high up was insane! I think that I saw steam coming from his ears. That happened to my dad one time when I went into his office…" Claudette said.

'well… at least I still have one friend…' Albus thought.

A completely uneventful train trip indeed.

"Albus! We're here! ohmygoshIseriouslycantbelievethatweareactuallyatHogwarts!It'scompletelyincredible!Ithoughtforasecondtherewhenyouwerepunchedinthefacebymalfoythatwewouldntactuallymakeitbuthereweareandweactuallydidmakeit!!!" Claudette gasped for air.

"What?" Albus said. He didn't think that someone so skinny could actually have the lung capacity to say a sentence that long without breaths in between.

"Hurry up! We have to be the first ones off the train," and with that, he was wrenched from his seat, pulled down the corridor and practically pushed off the train. He then proceeded to land face first into the pavement, and have several hundred students walk straight over the top of him, without bothering to help.

A large hand grabbed the back of his robes and he was pulled vertical, facing the familiar face of Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper for Hogwarts, and long time friend of Harry Potter and co.

"Albus! How're yer doing? Though' for a second thar tha' yer would be crushed! Same thing happened to yer brother on his firs' day, ha-ha," bellowed Hagrid, pulling Albus into a bone crushing hug. "bu' he came ou' a righ' mess, he did. No' a' all like what you look like! No' a scratch on yer!"

Albus did a mental dance. Now he had some dirt on James that he could dredge up when needed.

"Hi Hagrid. Are you taking the first years to the castle? Please say you are!"

"Well, o' course I am! Jus' follow me, we're runnin' a bi' behind today… bu' then again, I'm always runnin' a bi' behind," he said, scratching his head. "Alrigh' then! Let's go. Firs' years follow me!" he yelled, scaring a few of the kids with his loud yell. They headed off towards the boats that brought the new first years to the opening feast. This was something that Albus hadn't been looking forward too. James, through the summer, had been constantly feeding him stories about the giant squid that lived in the lake. Not a single one of those stories had a good ending. The one that was stuck in his head though, was the one about a student that had fallen into the lake on his first night. He never made it to the opening ceremony, apparently. They had to take him to St Mungo's hospital because of the shock that he had incurred when the squid wrapped a tentacle around his arm and tried to drag him into the depths of the lake. James said that if you looked into the squids eyes, you would die an immediate and painful death.

_"Don't believe him, Al! The boy that fell in was fine, Hagrid pulled him out. He did have shock though- could you imagine how cold that water would be?" his father Harry had said with a laugh._

_"But what would happen if I accidentally look into his eyes?" _

_"You should know that only Basilisks have the ability to kill when you look in their eyes. The squid is harmless. You will be fine."_

I didn't know whether or not I could trust my father though. He was so blonde! Ok, so I knew that he was famous and all, but it still didn't stop the fact that he wasn't exactly the smartest Auror you could find.

"Five to a boa' everyone. An' one person in a boa' with me!" people ran to form groups as he said that, and soon, everyone was in a group except for Claudette, Albus and Scorpius. Who would have guessed? "You have to have five in a boa' otherwise the boa' will think tha' it empty, an' I' won' move. So you three will have to come with me," Hagrid said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around Albus's shoulder, hugging him tight.

And so they began their journey to Hogwarts.

"This is absolutely amazing! I'm so, so, so excited!" Claudette squealed as their boat moved off into the lake. It was spectacular. As they moved towards the middle of the lake, a mist could be seen, from the light glow of the full moon, rising and moving around their boats, parting as they moved through it. They heard an eerie, yet somewhat dreamy song coming from underneath their boats. The mere-people were welcoming them to Hogwarts. Their song was one that brought goosebumps to Albus's skin, and tears to his eyes. He had finally made it. He was at Hogwarts and he was beyond happy. He was so happy that he was practically jumping up and down in his seat. No, he _was_ jumping up and down in his seat.

"Who's rocking the boat?" Hagrid said, turning around to face the other three in his boat, and in the process, knocking Albus, who was half out of his seat. It was at this point that he fell into the lake.

"AHH!!!" Albus screamed as he tumbled over the side of his boat. He hit the water, and froze. It was so cold. So very, very cold. Time stood still as Albus's breath gushed from his lungs out of shock, and he began to sink incredibly slowly. Stars danced in front of his eyes, and his lids began to droop. He thought it had been well over thirty seconds when he heard a second splash, and a warm hand grasped his ankle. He was pulled to the surface, and gasped for air.

"My God, Potter! Could you be a little more careful?" Malfoy said, pushing him back into the boat. Scorpius wrenched himself back into the boat also, dripping with water, and not even shivering. Albus on the other hand, was a complete wreck. He was shaking in convulsions, hiccupping, and sniffling. He couldn't do anything right! First, the cupcakes, then his rat… Swift! He was in his pocket!

"Oh no! Swift!" he squeaked, patting and grabbing randomly at his pockets, but he couldn't feel the lump that was his new rat. He looked over the edge of the boat, trying to see if he had fallen into the water with him but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"EEEP!" Claudette screamed. "Oh… hi Swift!" a sigh gushed from Albus's mouth. He turned to Claudette and saw Swift sitting on her shoulders glistening with water, shivering. He was ok. Thank goodness.

Their boat hit the other side of the lake, and Albus looked up, pushing his wet hair from his eyes, and saw the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hagrid! You're running, well, late. Not that that isn't normal, or anything," Professor Longbottom said, a smile on his face.

"How're yer, Neville? Only one fell in this year! Its go' to be a record, her-her," Hagrid jokingly said. Everyone cautiously climbed out of their boats, glad to be on dry ground again.

"Oh! Harry! I mean, Albus! Oh damn… it's going to be a long year," Neville muttered. "Um, Hagrid, two of them are wet. I thought you said that only one of them fell in?"

"Oh, righ'. Well Scorpius here," he patted Scorpius's head, a grimace on the Malfoy's face. "He jumped in to save Albus 'ere. A righ' hero, he is!"

"Yes, well, when we find out what house you are in, ten points! Here, let me dry you off." Neville's wand waved, and both Scorpius and Albus were instantly dried. "Well, then, off to the sorting ceremony!"

They started off towards the Great Hall, smiles on almost every student's faces. All except Scorpius's and Albus's. Malfoy was sending daggers to Albus, and Albus was on the verge of crying. He thought that because the Malfoy had saved him, he had also been forgiven. Obviously that wasn't the case. He would try to forget it for now, and just focus on making it inside.

"When we get inside, we will make our way up to the very front, where the sorting ceremony will take place. For those who don't know what that is…" Longbottom shook his head at this, "You will be placed into a house, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryffindor. It will be in this house that you will stay for your entire schooling career at Hogwarts. You will compete with the other houses for claim over the house cup that is awarded at the end of the year. So let's go put you into houses."

The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open dramatically. Cheers erupted around them as they walked down the centre of the room towards the large teachers table at the end. Professor McGonagall was standing, smiling at them all, a welcoming figure. In front of her was the ancient sorting hat, sitting on a wooden three legged stool. Albus's shivers returned out of excitement. Claudette had latched onto Albus's arm and was practically skipping towards the hat.

After that, things went so quickly for Albus; he didn't know what hit him. He spent most of the time grinning like a maniac when someone was called up, nervously sat on the chair, and was put into a house. He paid attention to when Claudette was called up, because she just about imploded when her name was called.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat called, and she squeaked, running off towards the hoards of people sitting at the Gryffindor table. They all welcomed her with open arms- the house of heroes and friendships. She would certainly fit in.

Then Malfoy was called. That was an interesting turn of events indeed.

"Hmm… a Malfoy, I see. But you're different… interesting. I'm afraid that I can't put you into Slytherin like you father and mother. Don't complain either… GRYFFINDOR!!!" Scorpius's face crumpled. He stumbled off the chair, obvious shock on his face. The hall was silent. No one had expected a Malfoy to be put into the house of heroes and friendships. He walked over to the table where Claudette furiously latched onto him, chatting with excitement.

"Potter, Albus," McGonagall called. The attention of the room turned to Albus, as he slowly made his way up to the stool. Shaking, he sat down and the hat was placed on his head. He heard someone call 'Hufflepuff!' from in the crowd, and a small jittery laugh broke out. His brother was making fun of him. He tried to ignore it, and the hat spoke, whispering in his ear.

"A Potter… Your father was great. He had the opportunity to go into Slytherin, you know. But you… you're scared. You think that you won't fit in. I should put you into Hufflepuff."

"Please, no," Albus whispered. "Not Hufflepuff…"

"But, I see some greater purpose in you, you need to be somewhere…" it was silent at that. Then the hat sighed, and screeched,

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Albus was so excited that he fell off his stool. And knocked himself out.

**A/N ok people… it was definitely not as long as blacksta1n's chapter- she is just too awesome. I hope you are all enjoying it!!! Constructive criticism is welcomed!!! And lots of love- we love it haha**

**It's up to you now, blacksta1n!!!**


	5. meet and greet

**Chapter 5: meet and greet**

McGonagall almost face palmed, in fact her face even raised half an inch off the old style parchment before her to do exactly that. But through all of her history, written between her wrinkles, she had more self control than that, and replaced her hand back on the lifeless surface and the name she oh so desperately wanted to laugh at.

"Albus Potter."

Oh how she wanted to call his middle name as well, if only; such a dream! When the first Potter junior walked through those oak doors, the transfiguration professor though that clearly her old student was very sentimental, but this was just over doing it! She would have to go up to her head mistress office and tell the last two professors what she had just seen. She knew Dumbledore would smile, but Snape would probably sneer before strolling away from his portrait be jolly by himself; of course he would be secretly please at having a student named after him, even if it was one of his least favourite pupils. Perhaps he would look past it and see that Albus Severus Potter is not just the son of Harry James Potter, but the grandson of Lilly Evans.

But dear Merlin that kid looked just like his father, though with a little more style she must admit. Brown messy hair, green eyes, small in figure too, very short poor kid he'd probably get teased about unless he decided to grow soon-ish, maybe he'd pull out some Weasley genes from some where with in. she looked down on Albus, oh how she'd wanted to do that for so long (not this Albus though- she was sick of the old man's calm almighty-ness) as he climbed up to the stool and sat very nervously on stiff wood. There was the hushed silence that always ensued as someone wore that ridiculously old hat. But much like his father, there was a lovely length of time as the young lad was sorted.

"Gryffindor!" was shouted out into the crowd, followed by a massive wave of cheers and whistles. As usual the red and gold crowd all stood to try and shake hands and welcome the new member of their family. She noticed that the youngest Potter boy sat purposefully next to the blond Malfoy, screw self control she openly smiled; it was nice to see a change.

Not long after that sorting, a few names, the announcement of many she recognised. Because of this she suddenly felt that she was getting old. What a strange and terrible, terrible thought. Right then and there, as she called up 'Rose Weasley' she made a promise to herself; she would definitely out live Dumbledore; just to rub it in his face when she was hung in her own portrait up in that hidden room. Of course Ronald wouldn't stand for any sentimentality, though Hermione seemed to have gotten her way with the feminine name, though she wouldn't have been shocked if the red head had chosen something like daisy.

Rose was a definite in between with the two of her parents. She had a freckled face, with slightly buck teeth, and her frizzy hair was orange, plus she was already looking on the lanky side. McGonagall held back a frown as she waited impatiently to see which side of the family's brains she got. The ugly hat wasn't on the young girls head for long before "Ravenclaw!" was screamed.

Well that settled it.

Very suddenly something caught the professor's eyes at the bottom of the parchment; oh dear god was that a Creevey?!

Albus sat happily at his table, glancing around constantly at all of his new house mates. This was so exciting, it was so exciting! He could see, from the corner of his eye, his brother sitting further down the table, and he turned to grin, but found that James wasn't looking. The older boy turned only a second later though and he... he... Albus could cry. He would never have expected something from his brother. James Harry Potter, of all people, would smile at his younger brother. It was small, but it was also encouraging; a very small way of James saying that he was, could Albus say proud? He gave a small smile back, but his brother had already turned back to his friends. It was then that Albus felt the dark gloomy presence beside him.

"Rose Weasley!"

He heard behind him, and he quickly turned to see his cousin hop onto the stool, looking close to wetting herself. She sat there for less than half the time that Albus had been, hopping off with a great big smile as the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

The table of that house erupted with noise as they welcomed the young girl, she ran over and jumped into her new friends, hugging and shaking hands. Albus smiled and applauded, happy for her, before turning his attention to the looming shadow beside him.

Scorpius Malfoy sat at the table staring wide eyed, and unseeingly into his slightly shaking palms that were resting on his thighs. The blond boy looked paler that normal, and his mouth was slightly agape, his lip trembling. It looked to Al like he was mumbling something so he leaned down to listen, but his could only here tiny pitch changes in the breath, so he leant yet further to the other boy.

"I'm dead. This is the end. I can't believe this. I am going to die; my father is going to kill me. Oh dear- "he suddenly realised he had an intruder to his thoughts and he turned sharply to glare at Albus. Only the anger was sort of ruined because of the shine in his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Albus didn't understand the other boy. What was so wrong with Gryffindor? Hell Albus was begging to get into this house, where as this other boy seemed like he would prefer to be living in the sewers.

"It's okay," Albus whispered, so only the upset boy could hear him, "it'll be a good year I promise." And with that the brown haired boy promptly fell off the seat, shaking the tears from Scorpius' eyes as he blinked at the other now on the floor.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!" A very skinny little girl screamed, jumping back from Al's new seat on the floor, "I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get your attention I'm so sorry!"

He groaned and tried to sit up before a flash blinded him, "I'm really sorry! Truly I am! I'm Eva Creevey by the way." Why did that name sound horribly familiar to Albus?

"Hello" he murmured whilst trying to get his sight back. All the while Scorpius had been glancing back and forth trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"I'm actually not much of a photographer, this is my dad's, but he asked me to take a picture of you for him, he says he went to school with your dad and mum. He said he totally had a crush on your mum. Oh no! He also said I shouldn't say that. Bother. But um it was really nice to meet you! I'm just going to go sit down now. Sorry again!"

And she ran off. No kidding, she practically skipped right down to the end of the table and jumped right onto the seat. Al and Scorpius exchanged some very confused looks before Al clambered back to his seat, rubbing his back. The blond boy seemed to have cheered up, if only a little and Al was going to say more but a light tapping was heard towards the front. He swivelled his head around to see Professor McGonagall standing imperiously at the centre of the staff table. She held elegantly in her hand a golden goblet, she glanced at her school to make sure every one was paying attention before starting her announcement.

"Welcome! First years to Hogwarts, the school of witch craft and wizardry," she didn't raise her voice, but it appeared magnified throughout the great hall, "and to every one else; welcome back! I trust you all had a safe and wonderful holiday. A reminder that the forbidden forest is still 'forbidden' curfews for all years remain at 9pm, for the first years this means you must be back in your common rooms by this allocated time. If not then house points will be taken away. However take note that if you do the right thing; house points shall be awarded."

Albus glanced around him tried to absorb all of the information thrown at him, he wanted to see this forbidden forest, was it out of bounds all the time or just at night time? He felt a prickle of fear as he wondered whether the curfew at 9 meant that there were monsters in the school and it was dangerous; he was sure James had told him something like that at some point. He looked back to McGonagall as she continued to speak;

"Also we have a new rule in place this year so all years will listen closely, the south tower is out of bounds from the fourth floor up. Any student stepping foot there will be placed on immediate detention, with the possibility of expulsion. That being said let us eat. Together in merriness."

As soon as those last three words were spoken large piles of food suddenly appeared on all the golden silverware before Al, he and Scorpius exchanged excited looks before digging in. Scorpius, however, ate with a slower pace and continued to glance behind him at the other houses. Albus was naturally a fast eater, he couldn't help it and a lot of the time he was very embarrassed by it. Shovelling food down his throat he didn't even notice that he was being controlled by his awful habit until Scorpius turned to look at him with a disgusted expression. Al stopped eating immediately, slowly pulling the roast chicken away from his face. It left a greasy sheen around his lips, which he didn't notice as he looked down at his half empty plate in embarrassment.

"sorry." He mumbled over a mouthful of food. Scorpius said nothing but began to eat with a formal grace, heightening the red blush spilling over Albus' face, was he next to royalty or something?

He tried to eat slower after that, tried being the key word there. He ate him self silly and eventually slumped onto the table with an over flowing gut. No wonder his brother had started to eat less at home, no offence to his mother but his home food couldn't compare to this cooking! Everything tasted so good! But what he hadn't prepared for was when the main course disappeared. As soon as the desserts appeared he wanted to cry. He just didn't have enough room to fit it all in. but he had to! How could he not?! This food! It just looked so good, so delicious, drool worthy, he subconsciously picked up a piece of treacle tart when he heard a scream issued down his left.

"Sorry we're late, how is everyone this fine evening?" a ghost head had poked out from a platter and he looked around as if standing, or should I say floating, in someone's food was perfectly normal.

"Look! It's Nearly Headless Nick" some one yelled.

Nick's face automatically dropped and he muttered angrily to himself, "why must this happen every year" and he turned sharply making his head wobble slightly.

"It's Sir Nicolas De Mimsy Porpington, if you don't mind." And with that he removed himself from the table and began to float towards the students who knew him, but Claudette was far too excited at the sight of a ghost to not talk.

"Sir Nicolas! Hi! My name is Claudette! How are you."

He stopped and turned to her looking mildly surprised, but politely replied to her inquiry; "dead. Naturally. And you? Miss Claudette?"

She blushed at his gentlemanly behaviour; "oh I'm just ecstatic! I can't believe I'm here, it's all so exciting. And it is such a pleasure to meet you sir. I've been waiting to come to this school for so long, time always goes by so slowly."

Nick was suddenly very interested in this talkative girl and glided to sit next to her, effectively making the dark haired boy that had previously been sitting next to her squeal and jump onto the lap of the spiky haired boy sitting next to him.

"My dear child," he shook his loose head at her knowingly; "you have no idea."

"Oh of course! Sorry if I offended you-"

"Not at all." He managed to slip in a word.

"But this place it looks so fantastic, I cant wait to start classes. You look so regal, were you a student when you went here..." she asked a lot of questions without even allowing Nick to answer, but he seemed only amused by this. Albus who had been watching, stunned, suddenly started to noticed the excited chatter that filled the rest of the hall and he turned to see many other ghosts. There was a fat monk laughing heartily, and a pirate looking man waving his sword around proudly. And another, a lady who was sitting down elegantly having a serious conversation with Rose. There were many others as well but his attention was instantly caught by a maniacal laughter screaming over head.

"Hahahahaaaa! Looky at all the wee firstees. They're so small and easy to tease. They get so scared they go wee wees in there panties!" he finished with a cackle, he then noticed Albus looking at him with laughter in his eyes, the ghost, who was actually a poltergeist, stopped suddenly and swooped over to Al, "what's this?! Pottee wee Potter came back. You didn't even grow up!"

It was then that McGonagall looked up and saw the Hawaiian shirt dressed poltergeist hanging around the first years, "Peeves!" she yelled, catching a fair few peoples attention; "you're not permitted in the great hall!"

"Yes sir! Miss McGonagall sir!" Peeves always had this respect for the headmasters of the school, though he always enjoyed peeving McGonagall off, though never did he cross Dumbledore; for that man the ghost had a definite respect. Before leaving the great hall however, he through a couple of water bombs. He always did, and he had missed them at the doors to the Great Hall, that was why he had come in, he just wanted to throw the balloons. He left as several girls squealed and some boys yelled out, their new uniforms now dripping. His cackle could be heard from down the hall.

That was the majority of the excitement for the feast. Claudette talked for ages with Nearly Headless Nick, and he seemed to never get bored, actually enjoying her talkative behaviour, and he left with a sorry note as the tables were cleared and McGonagall stood again to make a goodnight speech.

"It is now time to return to the common rooms, the first years will leave first to be guided by this years prefects. Get some sleep ladies and gentlemen, classes begin tomorrow, your timetables will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight."

At that note a boy and a girl stood from the upper end of the Gryffindor table and walked down calling for all first years. The boy was bulky, and of medium height and he had wavy brown hair, bordering on sandy. The curls dangled down on his face as his hair was quite long and he had clear blue eyes. The girl was his complete opposite, tall and lady like her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her skirt was longer than most others but it actually looked fashionable. Albus thought that she could probably be a model. He stood stumbling slightly and found Scorpius wondering off ahead of him and he was quick to catch up.

"I wonder what our rooms are going to be like." No answer, so he tried again; "aren't you excited, I mean I wonder what we're going to learn in class tomorrow."

"Didn't you read any of the text books?" he asked in an almost unfriendly tone.

Albus blushed at the comment, in truth he was too excited to sit down and actually read anything, though he had glanced at the covers briefly when they bought them. He just mumbled a 'no' in reply. Luckily Claudette skipped forward and saved him from the awkward situation. She talked and talked, though Albus found himself slowly getting used to it. Suddenly they all arrived at the entrance to their common room, which happened to be the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. She looked at them excitedly; "oo look at all of them, so cute and young! Well whats the password then?"

"Cornish spectrum" the taller prefect said with a flick of her head. She was obviously enjoying her new position of power.

With a nod of her head the portrait swung open and they began to climb through, one by one into a warmly lit carpeted room. Albus was awe smacked, looking around in amazement; it was nothing like his brother had described. It was so comfortable looking with easy chairs a fireplace, which was already alight with glowing flames. Sofas and tables with book shelves, with a colour scheme of red and gold throughout. It really was a home away from home.

"Alright first years we'll show you to your dorms, you head up this staircase," the boy Prefect was speaking now. And despite his surly figure, he actually had a kind voice as he directed to the stair behind him, "you head to the first floor, boys your bedrooms will be to your right and girls you continue up the stairs to the left. You things should be waiting for you already."

Claudette and Albus walked together up the stairs, Scorpius just a step ahead of them. The young girl continued to ramble all the way and when they went to part she said goodnight at least 5 times, Albus was sure.

His dorm room consisted of four poster beds, the colour scheme continued up here as well, it even had another heater in the middle of the room, with a grate around it. He head over to the bed which his belongings were standing next to and began unpacking. He noticed Scorpius sitting dejectedly on the end of his large bed, but when the blond looked up to seethe other look at him he scowled and began to move.

Albus looked around at the rest of his dorm mates, and he noticed the two boys from earlier, the one with spiky red hair and the one with dark hair, these two were laughing together by one of the beds. There was another boy over on the far side of the room and he was slowly and quietly unpacking all of his things, laying them in his draws with absolute care. The Potter boy strolled over to the laughing duo to introduce himself.

"Hello!" he smiled; "I'm Albus Potter, what are your names?"

They both looked at him incredibly; "Potter?! As in Harry Potter's son?!"

"Um yeah, that would be my dad."

The red head jumped forward and shook his hand, "that's flippin' awesome mate! Nice to meet ya! I'm Benny Fester and this is Callum Fawkley!"

"Pleasure man"

"Great! But umm how do you know my dad?"

The two looked at each other before turning back to him as though he was mad. Albus had a distinct feeling that these two had grown up together since all of their actions were the same.

"Mate," Benny shook his head, "your dad is like famous!"

"Oh. Yeah I know that but it was like a generation ago."

"So?! He's flippin' legend, people like him you don't forget mate!"

"Plus my dad works in the Auror department with your dad and our dads know each other." Fawkley put in with a shrug. Al nodded an understanding, and looked toward the still silently packing boy in the corner.

"Do you know him?" he asked with a jerk of his head. The other two boys leaned together to have a look.

"Nope."

"To be truly honest I didn't even notice him."

"Shall we?" with that the red head lead the other two to the meet and greet with the last of the five dorm buddies. "Hey man what are you doing."

"Unpacking." He said without turning around. The trio looked quizzically at the boy before Albus spoke up.

"My name is Albus, what's yours?"

"It's umm. I mean my name is Sirius Smidgeon."

Albus smiled as the boy suddenly turned to face them, he had a cute round face, slightly on the chubby side, with slightly buck teeth.

"I have an uncle called Sirius well he's my dad's god father so I suppose he's more of a grand father really. This is Callum Fawkley and Benny Fester."

"Hey!" the twins said in unison, raising a hand each.

"hi." The reply was rather quiet and the boy looked down at his feet and slowly began to turn around to continue what he had been doing. Albus figured that he wanted to be alone for a bit and, in an attempt to save everyone from the awkwardness that was well on it's way he bid everyone goodnight and returned to his bedside. He quickly unpacked and shoved everything into his drawers in some kind of order and, after changing into his pyjamas climbed into his large soft bed. It was so cosy, and warm. But he wondered if he would be able to sleep, he was far too excited about the next day. But before he knew, after turning over onto his other side, he was gone.

End chapter 5

**A/N aw yeah woot woot! XD that was awesome! Not my writing I mean that I did this instead of my assignment which due ever so dramatically tomorrow. But all the same. Hope you guys are liking it thus far... I was going to mention something... ermmm never mind I cant remember. Well feel free to ask questions and all that shiz! Thanks for reading! By the way this chapter was brought to you by Blacksta1n incorporations yadda yadda yadda. And onto Fuzyhead!**

**Please review!!!**


	6. harry? i mean, albus

**Chapter 6!**

**Of Albus Potter!!!!! OMG I'VE FINALLY COME UP WITH AN IDEA! Yes that's right... fuzyhead21 is here with the 6****th**** chapter of this story... sorry that it has taken me so long to write...things have been stopping me- exams and school... lack of functional brain activity... you know... :D ok. Enough rambling! I shall get on with the story....**

**Now :P**

Chapter 6: untitled

Albus slept peacefully on his first night at Hogwarts, unable to be woken by any of the endless chatter coming from Callum and Benny's mouths. He dreamt that night about what his school years might be like; he dreamt that he would play seeker in the Quidditch team, and be just like his dad. He dreamt that he would be smart like his aunty Hermione, but not too smart of course... he didn't want to look like he was better than everyone else. He also had a dream that didn't entirely make sense to him, but it was a nice dream, nonetheless- he was watching two people walking down a long corridor at Hogwarts holding the hands... but the figures were blurred. But it didn't matter. It wouldn't have made much sense anyway.

The next morning, however, he had a rather rude awakening.

"Albus, Albus, Albus, Albus, Albus!!!!!! Get up, get up! First day of classes! Come on, sleepy-head! Get up!" a voice called to him from his sleep. He groggily opened his eyes, saw only a blurred outline. He reached to his bedside table, wiped his eyes, and put his glasses on. The blurred shape came into focus.

"Ah! Claudette! What are you doing in here! Get out! How did you even manage to _get_ in here in the first place?!" Albus squeaked, pulling his sheets over himself.

"Oh! Well, funny story actually," Claudette started. Albus started to get out of his bad, cringing as the cold floor made contact with his warm feet.

"GET OUT!" Albus started pushing Claudette towards the door, all the while, she was talking non-stop. He got her out the room, huffed, and slumped to the floor, leaning against the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Benny asked. Albus looked up to see everyone just staring at him, eyes goggling... well, everyone except Scorpius- he just rolled his eyes and laid back down again.

"Ah, well... you see..."he sighed. "That was Claudette."

"Oh My God!!! YOU KNOW A GIRL?!"Callum freaked out, clamouring out of his bed, running towards Albus. "Introduce meeee!!!" he breathed, pushing Albus into the door.

" AHH! Alright! Don't kill me on my first day! Please!!!" and with that Albus spun around, turned the door handle, and bolted into the common room. Which may have been a mistake considering that he was only wearing a pair of boxers; although, they did have a splendid design of a snitch on them. Thankfully though, there were very few people sitting around the common room, and only a few snickers could be heard. Albus stood up straight, coughed lightly, turned around, and ran back upstairs to avoid further embarrassment. Upon reaching the room, he avoided eye contact with Callum, who stood behind him breathing down his neck for a small period of time, and hurriedly got changed into his new robes.

"Sooo...tell me about Claudette! I wanna know everything," Callum breathed.

"Umm... she's a girl?" Albus replied, bending over to tie up his laces.

"Really?" Albus jumped as Callum whispered into his ear.

"Don't Do That!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, get over it, tell me about her!" Callum whinged.

"NO! For crying out loud, leave him alone!" silence came over the room as Scorpius's voice rang out. Albus's eyes widened as Scorpius pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Callum. His mouth started moving soundlessly, forming words, wand moving along with them.

"What are you doing Scorpius?! No!" yelled Albus and he lurched forward in a desperate attempt to stop his inevitable spell. Scorpius flicked his wand upwards once more.

"Furnunculus!" he shouted, and aimed his wand at Callum. Well, it was _supposed _to hit Callum. But, Albus had too much of his father's blood in him. He leapt in front of Scorpius' spell, and was hit square in the forehead by it. "Albus! What did you do that for? I was trying to help you... now look at you!" Scorpius stated, pointing at Albus's head.

Albus could feel something pulsating and growing there. "What...what the hell is on my head?" Sirius snickered from his bed, and Callum's eyes grew wide.

"Umm...Hehe... here," laughed Benny, as he held up a small mirror.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" screeched Albus dramatically, as he saw the massive boils slowly growing over his face. "Why does this sort of stuff always happen to me?" Albus spun around and shot Scorpius a look, tears in his eyes.

"I'm...sorry Albus..."Scorpius mumbled, and he ran out of the room, pink flushing his face.

"Maybe we should take you to the nurse's office... your face isn't looking all that fantastic Albus," commented Benny, pulling his robes over his head. Albus nodded, attempting to hide some of the boils with his long mop of hair, and failing miserably. "Come on, let's go... I don't really feel like breakfast anyway," Benny said grabbing Albus's arm and dragging him out of their dorm, through the now crowded common room, and through the large portrait the was the entrance of the Gryffindor Rooms. Outside, the halls were full of first year students running around with robes too big for them, with bags filled with every book possible. Albus stumbled along, avoiding the eyes of other students, looking only at the ground and being led by Benny. He heard sniggers from the people around him, and he blushed furiously, beyond angry with what Scorpius had done. I mean, really, what sort of first year student, hexes another student, outside of class, BEFORE any of the classes had even begun?! Where did he even learn that spell?! Benny suddenly stopped, and Albus slammed into the back of him.

"What the-" he started, and he looked up. "Oh, crap..."

Mrs McGonagall came around the corner, and she just about rolled her eyes at the sight of the large red boils that had sprouted on Albus Potter's forehead. "What on earth happened to you Harry, oh damn... I mean, Albus?" she asked, thinking to herself that he was going to be just like his father.

"Ah, yes, well, you see..."Albus started, not sure what would happen if he dobbed Malfoy in. "Well, I was messing around with my wand..." McGonagall nearly face palmed, and Benny shot him a look.

"Of course. Of course you did. Go to the nurse's office...here's your timetable, yours too Benny, I have both of you in my transfiguration class first thing this morning. I will excuse you lateness...but just this once. I will not tolerate stupidity or foolishness with wands."

"Yes professor," the two said together, Albus looking down in embarrassment.

"Well, go on then!" she said, ushering them down the hall. They practically ran the rest of the way to the Madam Pomfrey's office. They pushed the heavy doors open and Madam Pomfrey looked up from a small desk in the corner of the ward.

"Oh dear god... not another Potter... what have I done wrong to deserve this?" she shook her head as she stood up and motioned them to come inside. "What happened to you? Messing around with your wand?"

"Heh...yea," Albus laughed. Benny looked like he was going to explode. He couldn't understand why Albus was standing up for that Malfoy jerk... Albus didn't even know why himself, actually. "Can you fix it?"

"Of course! What do you take me for? Sit down, I'll go get the antidote... hmm, boils... ah yes," she went over to a large cupboard and pulled out a large bottle of a clear liquid. Albus and Benny exchanged looks, wondering what it was. "These boils happen every year, I've perfected an antidote for it... it took me years but I finally managed it!" to Albus and Benny, Madam Pomfrey was sounding more and more like a mad scientist, and Albus was become concerned for more than just the boils on his face. She unscrewed the lid on the antidote, and a small puff of white smoke erupted from the top, and a putrid smell was released.

"Umm, I might wait for you outside Albus, Benny said, pinching his nose, and running out of the room.

"Wait! No!" Albus gagged on the stench.

"Oh, you'll get over it," said Madam Pomfrey, pouring some into a small glass, handing it to him. "Wait till you taste it," she said with a grin, handing it to him.

'Pray for me' Albus thought, as he upended the glass, gagging on the smell.

"Wow..." Albus said. "Tastes like... watermelon!"

"See? And look at your face," said Pomfrey, looking in the other direction, grabbing a mirror. She help it up to his face.

"They're still there..."

"Oh damn."

**A/N**

**There we go. I know it took me...5 weeks... but it's done now! OH GOD IT WAS TERRIBLE WASNT IT**

***cough* ok...over to blacksta1n and her amazing writing abilities XD**

**Farewell from fuzyhead21, until next time**

**Xx goo :]**

**ps... sorry it's so short!  
**


End file.
